Chibi Akatsuki
by NoBoDy Knight
Summary: Members Akatsuki are turned into chibi when they anger a fairy and Team 7 has to take care of them good thing everyone else is there to help. Chapter 7 hooary!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Akatsuki

I'm back with a vengeance baby let me here you!!!

Loud Applause from a large group of nice people, except one man booing

Grrrr(pulls a lever causing that man to fall into a hole then the hole quickly disappears)

Yeah!! Let begin shall we?

Note: this story just came to me one day so I just thought how cute it be to have the Akatsuki turn into children/chibis.

* * *

Chapter 1: Turn chibi 

Alatsuki Base:

The members of Akatsuki (Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu.) were all in Akatsuki's main base waiting for something to happen even if it was a boring order from the leader to go blow up a village anyone of them would go do it.

"This is boring." Deidara complained agitating almost everyone else but Tobi who was at the moment asleep.

"So what do you want to do? Huh?" Itachi asked pulling out a kunai to throw at Deidara to shut him up but sadly miss.

"Hey that could have killed me Itachi!" Deidara yelled pointing at Itachi with a death glare.

Just as the argument was starting the members of Akatsuki was about to really turn up the heat their stupid argument woke up a Fairy who was sleeping in a nearby tree who name was Filly. She was small fairy like with wings main color of her outfit and hair was red. She's sadly easily agitated and she has powerful magic which makes her very dangerous to make angry. So when Filly got up she was really agitated and close to blowing something to bits. (Love to see a fairy do something like that.)

"Hey who the heck woke me up during my beauty sleep?!" Filly yelled as she burst into room shocking the members and making them stare at her like the idiot she is.

"Well?" Filly impatiently said as she taped her fingers waiting for an answer.

"It was him ma'am" Itachi said pointing at Deidara who was a little afraid of her.

"What?! That unfair it was also your fault Itachi!" Deidara yelled pointing the finger right back

Soon everyone was back to arguing with each other and forgetting about Filly who easily figured that out and was really angry now.

"Well since none of you have any manners I'll guess you all have to go through being kids again." Filly said with a gleeful smile that looked semi-evil.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about you bug?" Zetsu said with a little anger in it towards her for interrupting the fight to begin with.

"I'm sorry did you just call me a bug I didn't hear you can you say that again." Filly stated in her 'I will blow you to bits' tone.

"He called you a bug and not one of those butterflies more like a mosquito." Kisame said with his slight grin.

"That's it! I had it up to here with all of you so take this!" Filly yelled as she glowed very bright blinding the Akatsuki members and everything turned blank.

"Wait if I do this to you that wouldn't be nice now would it, so I'll drop you somewhere nice where you can all have nice lives and know what it means to be human." Filly said as everything turned black

Konoha Village Entrance:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking towards the entrance when Sasuke notice several things on the ground.

"What that over there?" Sasuke stated running over to the things on the ground soon followed by the others.

"No way!" Sasuke said to what he saw with shock in his eyes and shock in the eyes of his sensei and teammates.

There on the ground were eight kids around the age of 5 in Akatsuki robes that were way to big for them sleeping. Each one of the kids looked like a member of Akatsuki (nah duh).

"Itachi?" Sasuke said with a shock seeing his brother now younger then him.

Sakura ran up to each one and did a check for each one of them, while Kakashi scanned the area, Naruto narrowing his eyes looking at the kids, and Sasuke was crouched down looking down at Itachi. As Sasuke was looking at Itachi he didn't notice that Itachi woke up for a slight moment.

"Big Brother Sasa?" Itachi asked before falling back asleep.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke asked in shock of what he was called.

"Their all ok just unconscious right now let's get them to the hospital." Sakura stated as she picked Deidara up.

Her teammates nodded in agreement as Naruto picked up Tobi, Kakashi summoned his dogs as he picked up Zetsu and Hidan, and his dogs took Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu, leaving Sasuke to pick up Itachi all heading for the hospital.

TBC

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. That Chapter 1 so far probably my best work goes me goes me it's my birthday whoo whoo. And SaSa does mean sasuke so don't worry about more useless characters I make up just Filly. 


	2. The Lullaby

I'm back with chapter 2 now how many of you are going to think this story for some strange reason serous action/adventure?

'Couple people raise their hands.'

Well right now it isn't but it will get stuff like that in later chapters.

P.S. Emron the Dragon king please try to make some sort of sense of what your typing your review made no sense to me sorry.

* * *

Now here chapter 2 of Chibi Akatsuki.

Chapter 2: The Lullaby

Konoha Hospital:

When the group arrived with the children everyone stared at shock seeing the members of Akatsuki turn young and being carried by Team 7, since Sasuke hates his brother a lot. The nurses took the children and sent someone to tell the Hokage (Tsunade if you think it should be the old guy then I'm sorry.) When the Hokage enter with Shizune who was looking very joyful, everyone looked at the Hokage as she had a very stern look but it didn't last long.

"I am going to famous for capturing not one, not two, but eight members of Akatsuki!" Tsunade exclaimed as a giant fake explosion was going in the background causing everyone to see this sweat drop.

"Now we can send those jerks to there just punishment they deserve. Where are those bastards?" Tsunade yelled as she was walking towards the area where hospital rooms were.

But before she could get to the door she was stopped by Sakura standing in her way between the doors with her arms out as a shield.

"Sakura what are you doing? They need to be put to court you know that I know that everyone who's a ninja knows that." Tsunade explained walking closer to the door but was still not able to get through because Sakura wasn't moving an inch.

"Sakura move out of the way that's an order from the Hokage." Tsunade stated now staring as her pupil just stood there with the look that she wouldn't move.

"No! I will not until you promise not to kill them." Sakura stated as she through the glare at her sensei.

'No way!' Naruto screamed in his head seeing Sakura be a human wall for the kids against Tsunade.

'Sakura!' Sasuke screamed in his head seeing how bold Sakura can be for a group of kids.

Kakashi just stood there staring at the master and pupil stare down without thought (couldn't figure out what he would be thinking.).

"Why?" Tsunade asked as she started cracking her fingers meaning that she was on the verge of going to house on the members of Akatsuki.

"Because there just kids they probably don't have any memory of being members of Akatsuki to begin." Sakura stated thinking that her part of the argument would win because she knew her sensei was a loose bullet when it came to hearing news. When ever Tsunade heard new she never lasted long enough to hear the end of it.

"What do you mean just kids?" Tsunade asked now with a puzzle look which made Sakura point proven.

"If you promise not to hurt them will let you see them agree?" Sakura stated now in a straight standing position like standing at an inspection at work.

"Fine I agree that I won't hurt them." Tsunade stated with an angry like sigh at the end.

"Thank ma'am now I just need to ask one of the nurses please wait a second." Sakura said as she walked towards a nurse

It took only about a minute until Sakura returned telling everyone she found out where the kids were. They soon left to show the Hokage what she least was expecting.

When they enter the room it was one of those for kids to play with each other and sleep if they didn't have anything that would get them sick. Each one of them had on Pajamas that were sky blue that fit each one of them. Since they were kids there were little differences about how they looked. Itachi's black hair was now only above his neck but he still had those lines on his face, Zetsu no longer had a venus flytrap around him nor was he black and white now he had white skin but his hair was still green, Kisame now looked human also no longer having a fish man look now white human skin still having dark blue hair, Sasori just looked like he did just was a younger looking version, Deidara hair was shorter (thank god) leaving everything else the same, Hidan hair still that of sliver just like Deidara nothing else was different, Tobi still had black pointy hair and strangely a mask like the one covering his face before he was turned into a five year old, and Kakuzu no longer had anything covering his face instead he had dark brown hair and white skin like everyone else.

Once Tsuande and Shizune saw how the members of Akatsuki were their mouths just dropped all the way to the floor.

"WHAT???!!!" Shizune screamed as she pointed as Tobi causing several of them to grunt for the loud sound of Shizune screaming.

"Shhhhh." Sakura stated as she walked into the center of the room taking a deep breath.

Once she was in the center of the room she started to sing a lullaby. Everyone was shocked at what they heard and saw. Sakura was singing in such a soothing voice as she walked around to each of the kids running her finger through their hair and kissing each on the forehead allowing each to fall asleep and back to dream land. They all soon left leaving Sakura to continue singing her lullaby.

"Wow, who knew Sakura loved kids so much?" Naruto asked now puzzled at what he just saw.

"Yeah, so what are you planning on now if I may ask Hokage?" Kakashi asked taking a glance at Sasuke who was looking threw the doorway watching Sakura sing.

"Well we certainly can't send them to court since there only five years old. So well have your team watch them until we can figure out what to do with them and you'll all stay at Sasuke's house since there so much room." Tsunade stated looking back at Sasuke seeing of how he answers.

"Its fine but what about thing kids need like clothes, toys, and food?" Sasuke asked shocking everyone of what just came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"What?" Sasuke said turning back to see Sakura done singing and heading to the door to join the others.

"So what is going on?" Sakura asked as Tsunade began explaining.

"OK well bring things needed and whatever assistance when we can ok?" Tsunade told and the members of Team 7 giving a nod in agreement.

"But lets…" Just as Tsunade was about to say something they heard a small voice from the room where the kids were sleeping seeing Itachi start to awaken.

"Where am I?" the small boy asked looking around the room to see his comrades still asleep.

"Mommy?" Itachi asked getting out of bed and walking toward the door.

When he opened the door he saw everyone staring at him sadly he knew none of them except one.

"Sasa!" Itachi proclaimed as he ran up to Sasuke hugging him in the leg in which turn Sasuke picked him up holding him.

"I missed you where did you go what happen?" Itachi asked completely confused at everything he saw but strangely wasn't shock to see Sasuke older then him as everyone was staring at Itachi Kakashi noticed that the other were starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" Hidan asked puzzled at his surroundings

"Who are you?" Zetsu asked looking at the other kids

Noticing what was going on in the room Sakura walked in scaring all of them as they hid under their covers.

"Its all right we aren't going to hurt you please come out." Sakura asked as each of the kids slowly came out of hiding with everyone else entering the room soon after they showed their faces.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked his face half shown being the afraid cat he is.

"Were here to take care of you." Sakura technically telling them the truth.

"Really?" Tobi asked showing his full mask.

"Yes really so there no problem is there?" Sakura asked looking around. They were all silent.

"OK well tomorrow will be going to where well be staying ok?" Sakura asked as all the kids nodded.

For the rest of the day the kids played in the room and had PB and J sandwiches for lunch. Once the day ended they all quickly fell asleep at 8:00 p.m. At that time Sakura placed them in bed while Naruto and Sasuke put the toys away.

"Well tomorrow well be heading to the Uchia manor with them let look forward to it." Sakura stated as she walked out of the room closing the door.

"Yeah lets make sure we do things right so they don't become what they were." Sasuke stated as his teammates nodded in agreement.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! How well they help the little Akatsuki who will come to their aid as help if you want someone of in this story please tell me. 


	3. To the house and the meeting

"I just keep getting new ideas for my story it's scaring me a little but this is me."

"Freak!" screaming person in the back.

"Hold on a moment please." Pulls out a remote with a big red button. Pushes button and the chair that the person who was sitting on it goes flying away.

"Well now lets get this chapter started up shall we?"

'Loud cheering from the audience'

'Note in the previous chapter I did a lot of misspelling sorry'

" talking( ) me talking

' thoughts

* * *

Cool here chapter 3 of Chibi Akatsuki 

Chapter 3: Going to the house and the meeting

Konoha Hospital:

It was the next day at the hospital and Sakura came to the hospital with Sasuke to pick up the kids and take them to the Uchiha's house.

"Were here to pick up the group of kids. There should be a message from Tsunade-sama." Sakura told the nurse with Sasuke already halfway to the door but was stopped by Sakura for her fear of Sasuke trying to kill them.

"Yes we got the message from the hokage. They have already had breakfast and are in there daily clothes for today." The Nurse stated looking on a clipboard while slightly nodding agreeing with what she saw on the clipboard.

"Just sign here please and you can take them." The nurse kindly said handing Sakura a different clipboard.

"Alright, right here and thank you." Sakura answered signing the paper on the clipboard.

The nurse thanked them and they both left for where the kids were. It didn't take long to get to the room where the kids have been since they were brought to the hospital. When they entered the room the kids were playing with blocks building as high as they could reach. When the duo entered the tower was starting to wobble as Zetsu was going on his tip toes trying to reach the top to place another block, but sadly it quickly fell back over. Blocks were all over the room now with several of the kids pouting and Deidara and Tobi starting to wine a little. Sakura walk over and picked up Deidara and started rocking him slowly while Sasuke walked up to Tobi bent down to his level rub his head.

"Its okay sweetie its okay." Sakura told Deidara while she rocked him back and forth and he stopped crying

"Hey Tobi you ok?" Sasuke asked as he bent down to Tobi's level eyeing him eye to eye.

"Yes….Sasuke." Tobi answered as Sasuke wiped his tears away off the mask.

It took about another minute until everyone was ok and all the toys were put away. At this moment Sakura and Sasuke got a good look at what the kids had on. Itachi had on black shorts and a dark blue shirt like what Sasuke used to wear and his eyes were now a simple blue no sharingan. Zetsu had dark brown shorts and a light green shirt eyes still yellow but not full around. Kisame now wore grey shorts and a light blue shirt his eyes were now grey. Sasori had black shorts and a red shirt eyes were still orange. Deidara had blue shorts and a white shirt with a yellow bird on it eyes light green. Hidan had red shorts and a dark blue shirt eyes were close to orange with slight red. Tobi of course had his mask with grey shorts and an orange shirt. Finally Kakuzu had green shorts with a black shirt and green eyes. All had white socks on at the moment.

(Quick Notice: for those who don't know what I mean when I say the color of their eyes I mean the pupil or dialect or something close to it.)

"Are we going somewhere today?" Kakuzu asked walking over to Sakura who put Deidara back down right next to him.

"Well today were bringing you to where Sasuke and Itachi house where you will be staying for a while ok?" Sakura asked looking down seeing smiles at each of there faces.

'There probably glad to get out of this place and into somewhere new.' Sakura thought to herself as she smiled back.

"So are you all ready to go?" Sakura asked seeing little nodes from each one of the kids especially Itachi since it was where he used to live and now was going to be reliving there.

"All right then let's get going shall we." Sakura stated opening the door

"And don't forget about the buddy system we made everybody got your partner?" Sakura asked turning to see the kids already pared up.

Itachi was with Kisame and stay close to Sasuke due to the fact that Itachi like Sasuke as an older brother (creepy). Sasori was with Deidara who easily got along with each other (strangely) and were at the moment talking to each other of how exicted they were of going to the Uchiha's house. Hidan partnered with Kakuzu and each easily got to know each other and become friends (ok I'm being nice I'm sorry). Finally Zetsu had Tobi along backing him up since Tobi was trying to keep to himself Zetsu tried to get him to loosen up and play with the others.

As the group walked out Sasuke saw to his eye Hinata who was heading in the direction of the village entrance. Sasuke told Sakura that he was going to see what she was doing and followed making Itachi cry a little.

"Where did big brother Sasa go?" Itachi asked as tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Don't worry he just went to talk to one of our friends that's all besides you still has me, Kisame, and everyone else." Sakura explained as she patted Itachi on the head and gave a soft heartwarming smile. (now I'm getting myself sick so let's finish this up.)

"Ok." Itachi answered looking at Kisame who gave a joyful smile of friendship. (kawi)

"You ok?" Kisame asked looking at his friend who was wiping what was left of the tears.

"Yes as long as there's somebody at my side I'll always be fine." Itachi answered giving his friend a smile then into a hug. (KAWI!)

As Sakura saw this she just smiled and kept everyone moving towards the Uchiha house.

Meanwhile at the village entrance:

"Hey Hinata!" Sasuke called out scaring her.

"Oh, Sasuke… it's nice to see you." Hinata trying her best to answer without shuddering but sadly failed.

"Where are you off to without Kiba, Shino, or Kureni sensei?" Sasuke asked as she was never someone who would do things on her own.

"Well there's this place I found where I can train and whenever I have enough free time I go there to train." Hinata answered as she said goodbye and left the village entrance into the woods. (There is seriously no way she would do something like this)

"Whatever." Sasuke stated as he flew back to where Sakura and the kids were.

"So what's Hinata doing?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to the Uchiha's house allowing the kids to enter.

"She apparently found herself a training ground where she probably finds peace from her family and life." Sasuke answered as he watched the kids go upstairs where he and Sakura soon followed.

Meanwhile:

Hinata arrived at what looked to be the Akatsuki's main base. Hinata now had on what looked to be an Akatsuki robe with the red clouds and hat. When she entered the building she walked until she entered the main room where the eight members of Akatsuki were changed into chibis thanks to Filly. When she entered the room there were others (about seven) already in there wearing exactly what Hinata had on.

"So what took you so long your almost never late." One of them stated as he or she lowered there hat.

"I'm sorry Sasuke saw me alone and wonder where I was going." Hinata answered removing her hat.

"The Uchiha? Hinata have you seen Itachi." A different person answered removing his hat revealing a boy the same age as Hinata (1st series for those of you who can't figure it out). He had black hair and black heart picture on his right cheek; his eyes were that of black hole.

"Yes the Uchiha and I might have seen Itachi and everyone else but I'm not completely sure why ask Hawke?" Hinata asked looking at the boy who simply took his time to answer.

"Just wondering since we were all summoned here for unknown reasons and they were from him not Itachi not Zetsu not even Tobi something not right.

"That's true Hawke." Answered a voice as the leader of Akatsuki and the unnamed member's holograms appeared.

"So sir what the big call about?" asked Karin as she removed her hat.

"Well before the main thing Kabuto, did you get it?" asked the leader as he turned his head to another member revealed to be Kabuto.

"But of course sir here it is." Kabuto answered holding a ring in-between two of his fingers.

"Excellent. So Orochimaru is finally dead. Let's continue." The Akatsuki leader stated unfolding his hand revealing seven more rings.

* * *

10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE; who's the other members of Akatsuki, why is Hinata with them, what happened to everyone else remember 10 reviews before update. 


	4. Dinner and the Plan

Its times for chapter 4 this is gonna rock

'Loud cheering coming from the loud audience.'

Now for all the answers all you people have been waiting for.

" Talking ( ) me talking

' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner and the Plan

Back at the Uchiha house:

During the time of Akatsuki's meeting Naruto and Kakashi arrived while the kids were napping and Sakura was making dinner and Sasuke was lying down on the couch. When the two walked in Sasuke got up into a sitting position on the couch staring at the two with furry.

"Where have you two been?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to sweat drop and Kakashi just stare at him with his dumb founded look.

"Well I wanted to train with Jiraiya sensei." Naruto answered hopping to get off with a good explanation without getting into a punishment.

"And I…" Kakashi was beginning to explain but Sasuke cut him off.

"Forget it." Sasuke answered cutting off Kakashi's answer which usually what happens every time before Kakashi could finish.

After that Sakura walked in punched Naruto hitting a wall (not through it) creating a loud crash. Through the crash it caused the children to awaken and they walked to a point on the stairs that allowed their heads to stick out.

"We know your there why don't you come out its almost time for dinner." Sakura said as she turned her head which caused the kids to turn and hide back, well everyone but Deidara who tripped and fell down the stairs. This caused Sakura to walk over and make sure the boy was ok.

"Are you ok Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked as she bent down to the child's level to see if he was ok.

"My head hurts." Deidara said as he rubbed his head where a bump was.

"Its ok Deidara-kun don't worry." Sakura said as she bent down and kissed him on the head and gave a small hug.

During this time the rest of the kids came down the stairs and over to the guys who they stared in amazement at except for Sasuke since they were so use to seeing him.

"Wow you're even taller than the man in the white jacket." Hidan said looking up at Kakashi amazed that his hair was standing in a slant.

"Yeah Hidan-kun right look how no matter how much he moves its stays where it is." Kakuzu said also staring up at amazement.

The rest of team Kakashi looked on in shock seeing how easy it was for kids to get interested in the most simplest of things, well everyone but Deidara at the time who was standing next to Sakura. (And sadly there slow in the head especially Naruto.) What's worse is Sakura forgot about dinner cooking. (Everyone knows she isn't that smart)

"Oh, No! I completely left the oven on sure it's only been ten minutes but still lets not leave to chance." Sakura said as she ran back into the kitchen leaving everyone to stare blankly of how she reacted.

A few minutes later Sakura comes back out and with a bright smile of relief. Making everyone wonder what was really on her mind and how well she cooked.

"So how they come out?" Sasuke asked imaging how well Sakura can actually cook.

"Well we got lucky if I was just another 2 minutes off we be in trouble." Sakura answer with her usual smile.

"So is it ready?" Naruto impatiently asked causing Sakura to crack her knuckles again causing Naruto to slump back down.

"Yeah its ready come and get it guys." Sakura answered as she quickly walked back to the kitchen to get ready for the kids entering and get a plate for herself because she seen how much Naruto can bring down.

"What is it big brother?" Itachi asked tugging on Sasuke shorts causing Sasuke to look down.

"It's pasta with cheese, meat, and tomato sauce." Sasuke answered his brother.

"Have you had it before?" Itachi asked while slowly walking up to it to get a plate.

"Yeah, I had it before it good so there nothing to worry about." Sasuke answered again taking two plates one for him one for Itachi.

The two slowly walked to where the rest of the kids were and got Itachi set up then Sasuke headed over to where his teammates were eating. Dinner was just a simple thing of life for them somehow they all ate plenty and enjoyed it. After dinner Sakura and Kakashi clean up while Naruto and Sasuke watched the kids. The time went slowly as Sakura and Kakashi cleaned and Naruto and Sasuke playing chaperon. The children on the other hand felt like time was going to fast since they played hide and seek and Itachi never had to be it probably because he knows all the best hiding spots.

During that time at Akatsuki main base:

"So does anyone want out?" The leader asked looking around to see nothing but stern looks on everyone's face.

"Very well from this point on there's no turning back." The unnamed member stated looking around his/herself to see if there were any doubts.

"As of this moment you are now each a member of this organization. You all know what our goal is and failure is never an option is that clear." The leader stated as everyone slid there rings on

"Now for the parings." The unnamed member stated closing his/her eyes for a minute then opening them up again.

"Here they are: Hawke your with Karin, Hinata your with Kabuto, Suigetsu your with Selma, and Eliza your with Jugo." He/She stated going back into silence.

(NOTICE: I will get descriptive on Selma and Eliza back right now I'm lazy so will wait until they are fully introduced. And for those of you who don't know who Karin, Jugo, or Suigetsu are, look it up please because they are part of Naruto but not part of Akatsuki.)

"Great I'm with Miss Way to Short Tempered." Hawke stated while he examined his ring which was previously Deidara's.

"Hey it's better than Jugo at least she has one personality." Eliza stated looking over at Jugo who was talking to Hinata and Karin.

"True but Jugo can control himself I'll probably get smacked every time I open my mouth." Hawke said now realizing that his life will be awful until either she or he die.

"Now for the plan on capturing the tailed beasts." Leader said causing everyone to be quiet and listen in.

"Its best we take out the one and nine tail now or both will become later threats." Leader explained that caused a lot of questions but was not going to be answered from the leader of the unnamed member as their holograms vanished.

"Why them? Why not the two or the three?" Suigetsu asked which caused Hinata to explain it simply.

"Because right now the holder of the nine tails, Naruto Uzumaki, is training with Jiraiya one of the three legendary sannin and worse Tsunade is also in there which gives them the ability to control the nine tails easily. As for the one tail my best guess would be since Gaara is no longer struggling in control and it's the weakest of the tail beast so its pretty much get the toughest and easiest over with now and move on to the next creatures on the list." Hinata explained causing mostly everyone to look at her with confusion of how she knew all that information.

"How the heck do you know so much?" Selma asked with her mouth all the way to the floor.

"Because unlike you Selma she reads as do myself." Kabuto said smirking at Selma's stupid question.

"Whatever so who going after whom if a may asked?" Selma asked hoping to get out of there last conversation.

"Well I want the one tail it's the easiest job." Eliza stated as she blankly pronounced that she wanted the easy job since she was lazy.

As the argument of who was going after who continued Hawke walked away soon followed by Karin. They walked to a balcony where Hawke looked at it with no care for the wondrous sunset that was happening.

"So who are we going after?" Karin asked walking up to Hawke and leaning on the railing next to him.

"Easy were going after both. Those idiots don't even know that the one tail is heading to Konoha for the unity festival." Hawke clearly answered making Karin look dumb founded.

"Oh that's right it almost time for the unity festival, and this year it'll be held at Konoha causing ninja from all over to come." Karin said getting her out of her dump founded look.

"But you do know it won't be easy as I already said ninja from all over will be there." Karin said in a worried tone of how they were going to do this.

"Don't worry; I've already put my plan in gear as speak it going to make a blast for that unity festival."

"Really have you already run that by the boss?" Karin asked not completely convinced at his plan

(You will find out later I'm just a lazy person)

"Of course, sadly he ordered me to bring everyone else along." Hawke stated gripping his fist in rage.

"Why we can easily get the job done on our own?" Karin said bringing out her rage.

"He said to introduce ourselves to the world, and remind them that Akatsuki is always watching." Hawke answered while he turned around and walked towards the corridor.

"Well let's hope they don't screw up the plan." Karin stated as she soon followed Hawke back into the building.

'Let's hope it goes exactly as plan or I might be forced to use them.' Hawke thought to himself while Karin and him walked back and joined the others.

The agents have gathered, a plan has been set, and who is this Hawke and what is his plan on capturing Naruto and Gaara and does it involve Hinata in anyway, and what will happen when they find out what happened to the prevous members of Akatsuki?

REVIEW if you have ideas let me hear them and if you want someone on Naruto to die please tell me or if you don't want someone to die you better tell me because for all you know I might blow them to bits in the next few chapters and then you be angry at me and I don't like making people angry.

P.S. I'm planning the next chapter to be just Team 7 and Akatsuki's prevous agents.


	5. Time to Sleep

"Now were on chapter 5 wow I gotten pretty far on this in less than a month." 'Thinks it creepy'

"NO!!" Yelling from the crowd

"Really? Ok then here comes chapter 5"

Thank you for those who asked me who to kill and who not to kill you may still send reviews if theirs someone you want dead or someone to live if theirs more than one reply I'll go with the most votes so its best to review or your favorite character might die sorry if I sound insane.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Back at the Uchiha house:

Sakura and Kakashi finished cleaning the dishes (no offense but I'm now wondering why I had him clean in the first place) allowing Naruto to go back to his usual complaining which really got on Sakura's nerves and so she tied him up and threw him in the closet allowing her to keep her mind straight with sighs of relief coming from both Kakashi and Sasuke since they didn't have to listen to him anymore. As for the kids they were now in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune (it came to my mind first). As Sakura was walking past the room she heard several small yawns this easily gave her no doubt that it was soon time for bed. She soon walked over to Sasuke and Kakashi to asked (more like order) them to give them a bath and put them to bed.

"Alright I need you two to give them a bath them put them to sleep." Sakura explained as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Why us?" Sasuke asked not to happy at her plan.

"Because I made dinner and got rid of Naruto so the least you two could do is give them a bath and put them to bed!" Sakura answered with anger pointed at Kakashi and shockingly Sasuke (not really that shocking).

"Fine whatever." Sasuke said as he got up and walked over to where the kids were being followed close behind by Kakashi.

"So where are we going to clean them?" Kakashi asked as he followed Sasuke.

"Will use the hot springs." Sasuke easily answered tapping Itachi on the head which forced curiosity on him to look up to see Sasuke and Kakashi staring down at him.

"What is it big brother Sasa?"(I just love that) Itachi asked which made the other kids put there attention on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Were going to give you a bath in a lovely hot springs." Kakashi gleefully answered which ticked off Sasuke because everyone including the monkey knows Kids plus bath equals no good. (Nah du a monkey can figure that out)

All the kids looked at it with a mixture of frighten and enjoyment due to the fact since it wasn't actually a bath. Sasuke and Kakashi started getting ready to go and went to the hot springs. Once there every one of the kids had a fun time that they weren't expecting since compared to them the hot springs were the size of a swimming pool.

(I am not going to get descriptive here because I mostly don't feel like it and secondly don't know what they say.)

Once they were done Sasuke and Kakashi dried them and the kids got changed and put there clothes back on while the kids were wrapped in towels since it was almost time for bed and they left the kid's pajamas in there bedrooms. After they got back in they noticed that Naruto got out of the closet and was eating anything he could get his hands on. This really ticked Sakura off due to the fact he was eating everything.

"NARUTO!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" Inner Sakura screamed while her outer self just had a simple smile which changed to slight anger (more like going to kill you anger) and she threw Naruto back into the closet only this time she tied him up with chains and covered his mouth. (For those of you who like Naruto sorry)

"OK…." Kakashi said while he followed Sasuke and the kids upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Sasuke took Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu while Kakashi took Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, and Deidara.

This time they didn't those usual given light blue pajamas they were 'unique' (Seriously.). Itachi's were black with the Uchiha symbol on them. Kisame's were still light blue but had different fish all over them. Hidan's were really out there with yellow color with black stripes (don't ask why). Kakuzu's were dark brown with a bunch of land mammals (for those of you who don't know what a mammal is it an animal with fur.). Sasori's were red and as red as his hair with stars and planets like Saturn and Mars. Tobi's were orange with thin swirls like his mask that connected together really well. Zetsu's were green with flowers and anything else plant like. Finally Deidara's were gray with birds of all type flying on them.

Once finished Sasuke and Kakashi put the kids to bed. When the kids went to bed each was given a cute little animal plush (note that plush is simple for stuff animal). Itachi had a little brown fox, Kisame had a shark, Hidan had a cat, Kakuzu had a turtle, Sasori had a raccoon, Tobi had a tiger, Zetsu had a monkey, and Deidara had an owl. (Most were just threw the tale beast thing but others just guest sorry). The kids were put into their pairs for who goes in there rooms. So Itachi shared with Kisame, Hidan with Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara, and finally Zetsu shared with Tobi. As each one was put to sleep all lights were turned off upstairs as Sasuke and Kakashi walked down stairs.

Itachi was quickly falling asleep before he felt poking. He gets up and looks down to see Kisame staring at him.

"What is it Kisame-kun?" Itachi asked while trying to reposition himself to get a better view of Kisame.

"I'm afraid of the dark there are monsters." Kisame answered taking a titer grip on his shark.

"Can I sleep with you Itachi?" Kisame asked as he cocked his head.

"Sure." Itachi answered as he moved down the bed to give Kisame room as he got up onto the bed next to Itachi. It soon didn't take long for them to fall asleep as each slowly made small snores going off to dream land.

(Note this is not yaoi there both only 5 so no get those perverted ideas out of my fan fic please I don't mean to be angry but please don't.)

During that time both Hidan and Kakuzu both fell asleep with Hidan sucking his thumb and Kakuzu was gnawing on his turtle. Sasori and Deidara were also put to sleep quickly. Deidara slept soundly with soft snores while Sasori let out a tear during the night because he misses his parents (dead) and his grandparent (that old women and her brother whom I don't know what he would be called). Finally Tobi and Zetsu both took a short time to fall asleep but they did Zetsu slept like a rock while Tobi slept with his mask off but his face was in the pillow. It was quiet all night even downstairs because thankfully Naruto fell asleep in the closet.

At the Hokage's meeting room thing

"Tomorrow the 5 Grand Festival will begin (I changed the name because unity sucked and 5 stands for the 5 great nations) and I've got several other teams to help out Team Kakashi with the kids." Tsunade said as she flipping threw a file.

"Shizune you can go to sleep now I'll be there in a minute" Tsunade said still in the file.

"Yes ma'am, Goodnight." Shizune said then slowly walked out of the room.

"So Jiraiya what have you been up to?" Tsunade asked as she closed the file and looked at the window seeing Jiraiya sitting on the ledge.

"Apparently from the grapevine they each been replaced by someone sadly no has any clue to who or what they are." Jiraiya said looking out to the night sky.

"So what's the worse thing that could happen?" Tsunade asked in her unusual stern talk.

"The worse they all come tomorrow to the festival to capture the nine tails and any others that might come. But in doing so they are revealing themselves as being traitors of their villages. When that happens each one will become missing-nins with a large price on each of there heads." Jiraiya said turning to face Tsunade.

"So it's best to have security at top notch even though tomorrow's festival." Tsunade said now ticked at Akatsuki regrouping so quickly and at a time like this.

"Most likely we might have to step in ourselves if things go too far." Jiraiya said causing Tsunade stern look to worsen with slight fear.

"Very well let's hope nothing happens tomorrow or it might be the end of this village and the starting point of a dark war." Tsunade said as she got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"One more thing." Jiraiya said causing Tsunade to stop just before she was out the door.

"Apparently Orochimaru been killed think someone took his ring?" Jiraiya stated as he slowly lifted his foot heading out.

"Everything I hear from you now is making everything worse." Tsunade said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Outside the village:

"Alright I'll head back into the village while the rest of you prepare everything we need for tomorrow." Hinata said as she put her robe and hat back into her bag giving her original appearance.

"Fine whatever." Hawke said while scratching the back of his head sitting on a tree branch.

"Hinata, I want my mask back in three days got it?" Eliza stated leaning on a tree as she threw Hinata a mask of a skull with green hair and three spikes on the forehead (its from marchen awakens romance sorry) it covered the face and neck.

"Understood." Hinata said as she ran to the village entrance before it closed.

"Well let's get started on the operation with what we know." Kabuto said getting the attention of his teammates.

* * *

Soon they will strike what will occur when that happens much more than you expect a large battle will soon begin who will win find out in the next chapter. 

I won't be able to update in a while because of a trip I going on sorry.


	6. Festival and magic

"Sorry this took so long now I feel so awful about myself do you guys hate me?"

Everybody else: "NO!!!" (Except one person who I hear say yes)

"Jerk, security (drags person away) moving on here chapter 6: celebration."

Chapter 6: Celebration

We find everybody getting ready for the big event Sakura messing with her hair and figuring out what to wear. Naruto (who somehow got out of the closet) was eating like a manic. Sasuke was getting the kids ready for the festival. And finally Kakashi was on the roof looking out into the town watching everything set up. Tonight was the night for the festival and the village was gathering with people from all over the world.

"I think this one perfect!" Sakura replied talking to herself picking a pink kimono with a bunch of sakuras on it.

Meanwhile in the village:

"And will put that right there…ok all done." Hawke stated as he moved a bunch of boxes sitting on top of each other.

"Since you're done lets go scouting the area for anything interesting." Karin said as she sat back up on the box on the other side of the stage.

"Were order to keep a low profile, we're just walking around so all right but how we do it is the hard part." Hawke said walking in some random direction with Karin.

"Soon the show shall begin and my revenge on this world as well." Hawke said under his breath to himself without Karin knowing.

Back at the house later that day when the sun setting:

"All right everyone ready?" Sakura asked everyone around her which consisted of her teammates, the children, and Team 10.

Sakura had on her kimono she chose earlier, Sasuke had a simple blue, Naruto plain orange, Kakashi had a sliver one (shocking), Ino had a purple with different flowers on it, Shikamaru was plain green, Choji a simple red, and Asuma still in full gear (I couldn't think of anything else.)

(NOTICE: THIS QUICK PART IS REALLY KAWAII JUST SO YOU KNOW)

Itachi was in a blue kimono like Sasuke but had the Uchiha symbol, Kisame's was that of a lighter blue with fish all over, Zetsu's was green with flowers of different shape and color, Tobi had that of a pattern same as his mask black and orange, Kakuzu's was a grey with swirls, Hidan's was white with a cross on the back, Deidara's was yellow with a bunch of birds on it, and finally Sasori's was brown with light black lines representing puppet strings.

(If you thought that was cute hopefully not to much you haven't seen anything yet)

When they arrived it was a sight to see. There were lights and stands everywhere People everywhere. Once there Kakshi and Asuma both left the teens to watch the kids. Naruto ran off to get some food with Choji not far behind. Sasuke was trying to get away but got caught by Itachi and Kisame and was forced to take them. That left Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino who took the rest of the kids to look at the shop.

(Now here we have some sort of nice exciting song with just scenes and voices of everyone who important)

Kisame winning at that fish catching thing for kids.

Showing Ino pounding the crap out of some random person and in the background showing a sketch board with an ugly drawing of her in demon form with Deidara and Sasori looking at the picture in question.

Itachi on top of Sasuke's head with Kisame holding one hand on Sasuke's and the other on his new fish.

Sakura watching in the background as Hidan and Kakuzu getting their face painted. (I'm not going to get into it)

Finally showing Shikamaru, Tobi, and Zetsu near an origami stand awing at the paper folding.

(Later when the meet back up with each other)

The teens were talking of what to do next when someone came behind Shikamaru and put there hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see." Temari said releasing her hand from his shoulder showing herself and her brothers in Kimonos.

Temari's was a mixed of purple and white pattern per part. Kankuro's was that of a darker purple of Ino's, and Gaara's was a red one all around (in my fan fic he's not Kazekage or it will totally mess up the story)

"Hey it's been a while how you guys been." Sakura said to the siblings

"Yeah we've been pretty busy with everything." Kankuro answered

During there little talk a little red head came over just to see what was going on.

"Sakura-neechan who are these people?" Sasori asked while holding his new puppet of Deidara. (sort of build a bear only with puppets)

"Hey you look just like…" Kankuro was about to finish when someone cut him off.

"Sasori." Gaara clearly stated the obvious.

"Yes?" Sasori asked bluntly not realizing what he just did causing the leaf ninjas to most panic and having the sand sibling looking at him dumbfounded.

"Its nothing Sasori go back to where everyone else is." Sakura told him so she can tell the sand sibling what in Fire Country was going on.

"That's why I came over some freaky magic guy made Itachi and Tobi vanish in a box and still hasn't brought them back." Sasori told the teens but most in shock but Sasuke into rage.

"Sasori where this magic man you speak of?" Sasuke asked in a very cold tone.

"Over there." Sasori pointed towards a small stage with a magician pull out a few swords and opened the box revealing his partner fine as she was when she entered.

Immediately after finding where the man (more like teen) was Sasuke rushed forward preparing to take that magician and pound him to oblivion once he gets his brother back.

However just before he got close enough the magician brought out a different box and opened it revealing Itachi and Tobi looking completely dumbstruck as to why everyone's surpise expression of them being in the box.

"Itachi, Tobi, get down their now." Sasuke told the two boys in a slightly demanding voice. Which both boys replied without answering.

Once both boys were off the stage the magician took a deep breath in to prepare for his long announcement.

"Ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls we will be taking an hour break to prepare for our grand finale we hope you come to see it." With that the magician bowed to the audience and left backstage.

Once everyone heard about the hour break for the magician people left to get food look at other shops and other things. After all the people were gone the magician and his assistant came back on stage staring at the empty crowd.

"Soon this place shall run red." The Magician said with a dark grin looking at his assistant.

"Yes, won't it be lovely." The assistant said with the same type of dark grin looking back at the magician.

"This will be a fun long knight don't you agree…_Hawke?_" The assistant asked revealing that she was his partner Karin.

"Oh I think it will bring the cold hearts of those like us to become warm once _it's_ started." Hawke said motioning towards the backstage with Karin following.

'Soon our true objective will be shown and when it is I hope were all ready… to bring the smack down this village needs!' Hawke thought to himself giving him a chuckle.

Next chapter the big attack finally begins who will fall who will survive find out next chapter. Oh and sorry for the long wait with school and everything it hard to do a chapter on time.


	7. Short but Emotional

"Alright it's time yet again."

"Time for what?" Ask chibi Itachi with the whole child stare (so Kawaii)

"The next chapter of course."

Chapter 7: Vs.

It was about time for the finale of the festival and people were still doing their last minute shopping and eating before the fireworks started. The gang already found the perfect place on some random roof away from most of the light.

"This is perfect a nice blanket so we don't have to sit on the stone roof, food and refreshments, and hardly any lights to hinder our sight of the fireworks." Sakura said as she sat on the large mat with Kisame walking over to her and sitting in her lap.

"Hmm." Kakashi said in question.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked knowing foal well something was happening.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kakashi answered to get Sasuke off him.

Meanwhile in several different areas of the village

"Its time unleash the signal." Pain said to Konan having her unleash a small origami crane that flew into the air and burnt a bright green light.

"Now its Hawke's turn." Suigetsu said to Selma as they were fully dress in their akatsuki uniforms and headed off inward toward the village square.

"Soon nothing but death shall rot the village hidden in the leaves!" Eliza shrieked as she and Suigtesu rallied off towards the same location of Eliza and Jugo.

"Its time to begin at last." Hawke said as he took a magician top hat bit the tip of his finger and place a summoning seal calling hundreds of black rabbits with axes and ravens with claws.

"Hey what are you doing?" Said one of two leaf shinboi asked as he and his partner appeared ready to deal with the intruder. However before they could even attack a hand went through each of them piercing their hearts and on contact killing them.

"My, that's a quick trick." Hawke said as Karin came out of the shadows with her hands filled with tons of blood.

"It doesn't matter the summoning was a success lets head to the randevu point." Karin said as she and Hawke left to join the others.

"Now where my partner I guess I'll just leave without her." Kabuto said as he leapt out of a tree and head to the square.

"So at the end of the night I can never go back to who I was." Hinata said to herself as she placed her mask on her face then the hat over it.

As Hinata leapt through tree to tree. 'I've met so many friends and had so many adventures.' Hinata thought as she kept leaping. 'I never wanted to do this, but because he was the one who saved me that day I owe them my life.' Hinata thought going back to her memory of the chuinn exam round three and she had just collapsed and was starting to see the light but before that happen a BO saved her (really happened) she later found out that it was Kabuto sound's second in command and even though he saved her and left she was taught that a debt had to be repaid no matter who they are or what they did.

'So I'll probably never be able to say this again but,' "Goodbye." Hinata let out very faintly as a small tear fell from her face and landed on the grass ground as she was just about to the randevu point.

Short but emotional with slight action I had to make this one short due the fact I got many questions from readers and I want you to answer it.

1. Do you want this to be a slight SasuHina fic?

2. Do you want Sakura to die?

3. Is there a certain order of death you want for the akatsuki members?

4. Are there characters you must live and not be killed?

5. Are there any romances you want (not yaoi or yuri)?

Ok just answer me back by review or email and the new chapter will be sometime in April just to let you know.


End file.
